


Reflecting Desires

by caught_in_the_filter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Emma's First Time, F/M, First Time, Smut, Voyeurism, cs smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caught_in_the_filter/pseuds/caught_in_the_filter
Summary: Princess Emma dabbles in mirror magic to get some sense of adventure watching the fearsome pirate Captain Hook, until one day she accidentally spies on more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 22
Kudos: 65





	Reflecting Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started after some conversations in the CSMM Discord and became a doc because of Feed Your WIPs February, for which I had no WIPs to feed before the month started and ended the month with several WIPs and a few completed shorter fics. I wrote more words of fanfiction within that month than I ever had, and I'm so grateful for the friendship and support in this fandom and especially on that Discord, without which none of this would have ever been completed.
> 
> This was originally supposed to have been short pwp accidental voyeurism where Princess Emma enjoys an impromptu show from Captain Hook via mirror magic, but I'm a fan of a virginal Princess Emma who might not know exactly how to act on what she sees, and so it very quickly became much more.
> 
> This is now the longest fic I've ever written so far, I've poured a lot into this one, and I'm honestly so proud of it.

Princess Emma of Misthaven was born into a very grand life. The daughter of the great Snow White and Prince Charming, she grew up in a castle, with all the rich pleasantries one could ever want. She lived under the finest protection from her skilled parents and their highly trained guard, and under the expectation that she would one day claim her own seat on the throne. 

But a life of such responsibility and grandeur was also one filled with boredom and loneliness. 

As the product of True Love, Emma was born with strong, light magic flowing through her veins. This became yet another responsibility, of course, but one in which she could at least take some enjoyment as she honed her skills with trusted tutors. 

Her favorite part of all was mirror magic. 

Mirror magic allowed her to see the world outside the castle walls and beyond the bounds of the surrounding town. Emma saw all kinds of wonders through her mirror. Beautiful mermaids, graceful dragons, monsters made of ice, tiny cabins, mysterious caverns, anything she could imagine and then some. If she willed it, the mirror would find it. 

But the most captivating subject by far, in her opinion at least, was a fearsome pirate captain. He dressed mostly in black, the fabric of his shirt as fluid as his skilled movements with a sword as his sleeves billowed in the wind with the ship’s sails when not concealed by his thick leather duster, with more black leather closely fitted to the rest of him beneath it. Not the least intriguing part of him was the shiny silver hook which seemed to serve him well in place of his left hand. But Emma found herself more interested in his eyes of the deepest blue, swirling tempests in which she observed the conflict of a man with both an anger he yearned to satisfy and a tendency toward tenderness he’d long forced himself to ignore. 

As Emma’s skills improved, she learned how to follow him more closely. She watched him through his mirror as he paced in his quarters, through the portholes as he ordered his crew below deck, through the surface of the water as he swaggered on the docks, through windows and metallic surfaces and anything else that could provide a reflection. His confidence and determination fascinated her. His lifestyle, and the danger that came with it, called to her like a siren, and as she continued to observe him day after day, she became thoroughly seduced by the desire for something more from her own life. 

—— 

Emma looked up as her mirror suddenly came to life with another image of her—ahem, _the_ Captain, this time pacing the length of his quarters on his ship. She supposed it must have read her thoughts, perhaps linked to her subconscious after such frequent use, because she couldn’t recall asking it to do so, but she certainly wouldn’t begrudge the chance to check in on him again. 

Her brow furrowed when he stilled at the far end of his cabin with his back to the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh before his hand dropped in front of him and out of her sight. Emma approached her mirror, brimming with curiosity as she tried in vain to see what had made him stop. Her eyes widened and she gasped in shocked realization as his arm began to move with a sort of jerking motion. 

Fear made her heart stop when he straightened his back and turned his head to the side as if he were listening for something, until he gradually returned to his task a moment later. _He must have heard one of his crewmen outside his door_ , she thought, and she allowed herself to breathe again. 

She hadn’t expected him to turn around. 

“ _So that’s_ —” she trailed off in wonder, her hand clasping over her mouth as he stalked toward the mirror with his hardened cock in his hand until he reached the chair and sat with a thump before he continued to pump himself in front of her. 

Everything about what she saw captivated her. The way his hand seemed to have both a rough yet gentle touch. The way the rest of his body reacted to it. The way _it_ looked, being the first she had actually seen, and seen, and seen, and…. 

Emma clamped her eyes shut and shook her head vigorously in an effort to reclaim her focus. _What am I doing?_ she chided herself as she willed the mirror to hide him from her. She hadn’t meant to witness it, hadn’t meant to watch as he’d unwittingly exposed himself to her. It felt wrong. It _was_ wrong. And yet something about his mannerisms left her feeling unsure. 

She tried her best not to think about it as she carried on with her day, but she couldn’t help but wonder how _his_ day had resolved in the end. 

Little did she know, he’d heard her gasp when she realized what he was doing, heard her hushed comment of fascination when he first exposed himself to the mirror completely, and he lost himself in that small sample of her voice with the hope that he would hear it again sometime soon. 

—— 

He had removed his trousers completely this time. 

After weeks of only decent—well, as decent as certain acts of piracy can be—observations through the mirror, finally giving Emma a bit of distance from the memory of that night which would be branded into the back of her mind forever, it decided to play its tricks on her again. 

Seating himself like the last time, the Captain spread his legs apart and stretched his arms above his head, his shirt lifting with them to briefly reveal his navel and the trail of hair between it and his fully erect cock as he arched over the back of the chair with a groan. Emma hoped she hadn’t protested out loud when he leaned forward and the opaque black material covered them once more. 

He raised his cock in his hand, giving her an almost full view of what swayed behind it as he stroked along its length with determination. Emma almost wished she could change the angle of the mirror just a little, tilting her head as if that would make a difference in what she saw. Remembering it was magic that allowed her to see him in the first place, she knew she probably _could_ do it, but at the risk of him noticing the way the object would shift, she settled for the already enticing setup. 

Emma couldn’t look away as his movements grew ever more frantic, and she found herself panting in sync with him. The pirate smirked at the mirror as he pleasured himself, and she felt as though he were staring right at her as her trembling hand lowered and hesitated at the hem of her skirt. 

She didn’t know that he wished he could do exactly that—see her, watch what watching him did to her, put an image to the sinful sounds on the other side of the glass and no longer imagine what the source would feel like around him instead of his own hand. 

His mouth fell open and his eyes slammed shut as his whole body tensed when the pleasure overwhelmed him. A cry caught in his throat as he desperately pumped his cock, and he wished he knew the name of the woman whose voice had helped him reach his climax as he shot thick, creamy ropes at the polished silver in front of him. 

The sound of his release hitting the mirror made her jump with a small shriek. Embarrassment scorched her cheeks when he left out a hearty laugh, but she knew he couldn’t possibly be laughing at her. Could he? 

Afraid to find out, she waved her hand and her reflection returned in his place, revealing the blush that flushed her cheeks and the anxious shivering induced by her racing heart. She ran to her bed, burying her face in her pillow, pretending she could bury her thoughts with it as the scene played over and over again in her mind. 

“Goodbye, love,” the Captain softly sighed when the silence told him she was no longer there, or, wherever she was. 

Whoever she was. 

He hoped he’d one day find out. 

—— 

After giving herself some distance from her last improper encounter, Emma wanted to check in on the Captain again. She waved toward her mirror but panicked at what she saw. 

“Behind you!” Emma shrieked, pointing with one hand at the assailant sneaking up on the pirate as she covered her eyes with the other. She couldn’t bear to watch if he were to meet his untimely demise. The clash of metal made her peek cautiously between her fingers, and she saw that he had deftly caught the other man’s sword with his hook and forced him back with his own cutlass, the two blades crossed at the man’s throat. 

“You should have known better than to try to cross me,” the pirate sneered. Emma brought her fingers together again and turned away with a wince as he plunged his blade through the man’s stomach with a sickening sound and a gurgling of blood, the thunk of something large hitting wood telling her that his jab was successful. She faced the mirror again to find that the man had collapsed into a lifeless heap on the deck. 

“Take care of this,” the Captain ordered, and a few members of his crew carried away the man’s limp body, a pool of crimson left behind where he had fallen, which another crewman was quick to mop. 

Emma’s mirror hopped from surface to surface as she followed the Captain’s descent to his cabin and jumped when he slammed the door. He turned and pressed his back to it, running his fingers through his hair and sinking to the floor with a deep sigh, a subtle tremble that she could barely perceive overwhelming his body. The rush of the fight was taking its toll on him, his hand shaking as he held his head and took heaving breaths in an effort to calm his racing heart. 

“Get it together, Killian,” he chastised. “He was asking for it, the vile bastard. Everyone’s better off.” He was trying to reason with himself. Had he done that after every life he’d taken? Emma wondered what the man had done to have been met with such a fate, but something deep down inside her made her believe the Captain was justified in sealing it. 

“Killian,” Emma repeated softly, rolling his name on her tongue. His eyes darted up, suddenly alert, and she instinctively stepped back when he stood, before he walked to his bed and slumped on the mattress. No longer able to see him from that angle, she decided to give him some privacy in which he could try to rest, hoping he would be able to find some peace and sound sleep despite his inner turmoil, knowing he desperately needed some reprieve. 

“Goodbye for now, _Killian_.” 

—— 

The third time it happened, it was too much. 

The Captain left nothing to the imagination this time. Emma watched his hand intently as he expertly unbuttoned his shirt, and she marveled at what was hidden beneath it. The ink which decorated his body with various nautical images, the scattered scars from battles fought which she should have expected but which surprised her in quantity nonetheless, the short curls of dark hair which peppered his chest and trailed down his stomach to the thicker patch above where his hand had begun to work. 

Emma felt a growing ache between her legs, a sensation quite new to her ever since she’d started watching the pirate, one which she hadn’t yet learned how to sate. She brought her tall mirror to stand at the foot of her bed and sat with her back to the pile of pillows stacked at an incline against the headboard. 

Lifting her skirt, Emma slowly gave in to trying to soothe the incessant throbbing. She gasped as her fingers found her flesh rather slick and glided more easily over it than she’d expected, the sudden slide eliciting a soft sigh from her lips at the immediate relief that wasn’t nearly enough. As the Captain pumped himself, Emma eased into matching his rhythm, their wet sounds and stuttered moans echoing each other through the mirror as they sought their highs together yet apart. Emma felt a new sort of tightness in her breast and palmed it through the thin material of her shift as she continued to work herself up. 

“ _Killian_.” His name left her lips in a breathless moan before she realized what she was saying. 

“Yes, yes that’s it, love.” Killian seemed to somehow meet her gaze through the mirror as his hand hurried, his entire focus pulled in her direction as his body tensed and he sprayed the mirror with his release once again as he stared at her with excited desire. “That’s it.” 

“Oh my god.” Emma froze, his words startling her out of her own efforts toward ecstasy, her hand still poised above where she’d just been rubbing relentlessly. She tried very hard not to scream, as she thought it rather unfavorable to have the Royal Guard storming into her room while she was in such an indecent state. She scrambled to cover herself, quickly smoothing down her skirt and pulling her sheet up to her face to conceal herself and the burning redness on her cheeks. “Oh my god, can you...are you—” 

“Please don’t stop on my account, darling,” Killian purred, still casually stroking himself as he eased himself down from his high. “I’d hate to leave a beautiful lady such as yourself waiting on such a pressing matter, though I’d much prefer to help her in person if I could. At the very least, I’d like to know the name of the woman who’s been pleasuring herself to my image, on more than one occasion.” 

“I haven’t… I didn’t mean—” 

“You’ve been watching me a long time, don’t deny it. Longer still outside these quarters. I couldn’t see it then, but I could sense it, hear it occasionally.” He stilled his hand and leaned forward in his seat, setting his elbows on his knees, somewhat hiding his cock with his arms, his tone more serious than the flirtatiousness of a moment ago. “We’ve some sort of connection, love, and I’d love nothing more than to explore it.” 

Emma hesitated. The same words echoed in her head every time her mirror landed on his visage, but so too echoed the fear of pursuing his world for real, outside the safety of her own room and the reflective barriers between them. 

Killian’s jaw clenched before he sighed and added, “I don’t mean like this. At least, not at first, and only when you’d will it, _if_ you’d will it. I just want to know you, ….” He paused as if searching for another word with which to address her. 

“Emma,” she offered. “My name is Emma.” 

“Emma,” he smiled. Hearing her name spoken in his voice ignited something within her, but she did her best to quell it for now. 

“My name is Killian.” The corner of his lips pulled upward, as did his eyebrow. “But we both know you already knew that.” 

Emma smiled sheepishly, looking away from him and nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, blushing all the more as she realized doing so had exposed more of her neck to him and feeling a sudden chill pass over the spot. 

“I want to know who you really are, Emma. I want to know everything about you.” 

“And I you. You must have so many stories,” she said with fascination, shifting closer to the mirror with her chin resting on her fist, her state of mild undress forgotten for a moment in favor of giving him her full attention. Killian couldn’t quite ignore his own though. 

“Aye, love,” he agreed, “and I’d be more than happy to tell them to you. Though perhaps I should first get back into my trousers at least, in case either of us should find ourselves with unexpected company.” The tip of his tongue tucked itself under the edge of his top teeth, and he added, leaning back again with his arms outstretched in invitation for her perusal, “Unless, of course, you prefer this view.” 

His movement drew her eyes to his cock once more, and Emma hoped he hadn’t noticed her hesitation before she cast her gaze to the floor, though a glimpse of his confident smirk told her he did. 

“I, um. Let… let me give you your privacy, though I suppose I’ve imposed on that quite enough already. But I’ll see you again?” 

“I would despair if you didn’t.” 

“Goodbye for now, Killian.” 

“Until next time,” he smiled softly, “Emma.” 

Emma reluctantly waved her hand, and he was gone. Her chest heaved as she lay back on her pillows and finally allowed herself to breathe. Everything that just happened was a lot to process, but she wasn’t upset it had happened at all; she was rather elated actually. 

She would see him again. And this time, he would see her. And maybe, for once, they wouldn’t feel so alone. 

—— 

Emma and Killian met almost every night via the mirror after their rather intimate exchange, not to engage in such lewd activities but to get to know each other on a deeper level. 

He told her of his childhood, of the memories of his mother which he wished were clearer after all these years, and those of his father which he wished were only a distant nightmare. He told her of his Naval days and the betrayal that led him to become the man she saw before her. He told her of his loves gained and lost, of his brother Liam and his Milah, both taken from him far too soon. He told her of his life of piracy, of the consequences and responsibilities and loneliness that came with it, a supposedly loyal crew that could mutiny at the drop of a hat not exactly providing much in the way of friendship. He told her how, despite everything he’d been through, he would do his best to uphold the good form he believed in and fight for what he wanted when the situation called for courage. 

She in turn told him of her life in the castle, confirming his suspicions of who she was, the Princess of Misthaven. She told him how her parents wanted to protect her from the things they had faced before they were crowned at last, and sometimes after. How, despite their best intentions, they’d effectively cut her off from any real life she could have had outside the castle walls. Sure, they had trained her to an extent with a bow and a sword as they’d learned to use, but the Royal Guard made sure she would never have the chance to apply her skills. Visits into the town were most often supervised, as discreet as her parents had tried to keep their watch, and any interactions always had an air of formality. 

They were from two completely different worlds, and yet their feelings echoed one another, kindred spirits longing for something just beyond their grasp. Until now. 

Emma learned he often made port at the docks just beyond the castle grounds. Though the distance was rather far for a human eye to see, she watched through her mirror for his arrival and ran to her window to greet him, waving to him as he searched for her with his spyglass until he found her and returned her excited smile. 

His business in the town and her duties in the castle never left much spare daylight during which they could have a chance to meet, so they kept with their mirror meetings each night when everyone else was fast asleep, giving them plenty of time to recount their days to each other. On a few occasions, they discovered they’d only nearly missed each other, two ships passing closely in the sun but never closely enough. 

On several nights, he’d taken a small mirror above deck with him so he could turn it as he talked and show her the constellations by which he’d navigate the sea. Her favorite was the swan—Cygnus, he called it. They chose a star from it together and wished upon it that they would at last be joined with one another in person, perhaps in more ways than one. They’d continue to enjoy each other’s company through the mirror until then. 

—— 

She was going to do it. 

Emma decided she was going to meet her pirate and make him hers officially. He’d shown her nothing but love and kindness as they’d conversed through the mirror (well, he’d shown her _a lot_ more than that, but that was beside the point), and she was ready to take the next step with him. 

_“When will you next arrive at our port?”_

_“I’ve another visit there in a week’s time.”_

_“I look forward to it.”_

Emma at last was granted an unsupervised visit into the town. Her parents had planned to hold yet another grand event, at which she made known she had no desire to appear and had somehow managed to convince them to allow her absence. The event necessitated the Guard’s full attendance, so Emma was left to her own devices and slipped away unnoticed, heading straight to the docks. 

She looked out at the ship before her, scanning up the massive masts and feeling more than a little intimidated. With a grounding sigh, she steeled her resolve and started to take a strong step onto the boards leading to the deck, but— 

“Hello, love.” Emma jumped at the sound of Killian’s voice as she turned toward him and almost tripped off the dock. He caught her arm in the crook of his hook and pulled her to him, holding her upright with his hand splayed across her back as he pressed her against his chest. “My apologies for startling you.” 

They were incredibly close. And as if that weren’t enough to shallow Emma’s breathing, Killian slipped his hook off her arm and gently lifted her chin with the curved metal before embracing her fully. After what felt like an eternity and not nearly long enough, he released her with a dramatic flourish of his hand toward his ship. 

“Behold!” he announced with a smile. “The Jolly Roger!” 

“She’s beautiful, Killian,” Emma said, returning the smile as he offered her his arm to take. 

“Come with me, love, so we can be _properly_ acquainted.” 

He led her onto the Jolly, lifted the hatch for her, and gestured for her to descend the stairs leading into his quarters, following her closely and closing the hatch behind him. The room was smaller than she’d have thought for a captain, though she was intrigued to see the rest of what she hadn’t seen of it through the mirror. 

“Welcome to my home, Emma.” 

She absentmindedly ran her fingertips over the edges of the table at the center of the room as she circled it and observed her surroundings. She admired the collection of books and trinkets lining the shelves on either side, the ornate gold figures decorating the eaves, the pristinely made bed with warm red sheets tucked neatly around it, before she met him back at the opposite corner of the room. 

Emma slipped her hands beneath Killian’s duster and wrapped her arms around him, feeling the warmth radiating through his silky vest and under the thick leather. He dipped his head to kiss her hungrily, but she wasn’t quite sure how to reciprocate. As his mouth attacked hers with teeth and tongue, he guided her backward until she felt her back meet the wall. Killian hiked up Emma’s skirt and tucked his hand under her knee, lifting her leg as he nestled himself closer between her still mostly covered thighs. Emma gasped when she felt the bulge in his trousers through the material between them and she fumbled her hold on him, accidentally biting his lip hard and drawing a pained groan from him as he stepped back for a moment. 

“Forgive me, I—” Emma’s cheeks flushed red with embarrassment, “I haven’t—” She suddenly wanted to cry, feeling stupid for her clumsy inexperience, but Killian was quick to reassure her. 

“It’s quite alright, love, I promise.” Killian brushed his knuckles along her cheek, catching with his thumb the tear that managed to escape, as he gathered the meaning of her broken words. “You mean, this is your first time?” 

“I—yes,” Emma lowered her gaze to her feet. 

“Emma.” He tucked his finger under her chin and lifted it so she could see the softness in his eyes when she reluctantly met them with her own. “I meant nothing by it. It’s perfectly normal to…. I just—are you absolutely certain you want this? There’s no taking it back once it’s done, and—” 

“Yes, Killian,” Emma interrupted, her voice sounding far more sure than either of them had expected. “I want it to be you.” 

Killian gently cupped the back of her head, threading his fingers through her hair, and leaned in for a soft, slow kiss. She grabbed his lapels to pull him closer, encouraging him to deepen the kiss as he knew how as her hands slid up to anchor in the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“May I see you?” he asked, parting their lips for a moment and resting his forehead against hers, moving his hand to catch the end of the bow that kept her cloak in place, a few strands of her golden locks moving with it as he toyed with the thin piece of rope. “Please?” 

“I—” Emma felt so nervous, a list of self-doubting what-ifs running through her mind, but he had bared himself to her through the mirror and it only felt right to return the favor. She trusted him. “Yes.” 

“Thank you.” He pulled the rope and the cloak fell to the floor, revealing the rest of her dress to him. “Turn for me, love.” 

Emma spun so her back was to him, gathering her hair over her shoulder. She turned her head and watched behind her as he deftly loosened the laces of her dress with his fingers and occasionally the assistance of his teeth, mesmerized by the skill of both. 

When they were at last undone, Killian tucked his finger and hook under the material at her neckline and slowly peeled off the dress, trailing kisses along her collarbone and down her back as he followed its descent until it pooled at her feet. Turning her to face him once more, he stood back and admired her beauty as she trembled under his careful perusal, a rush of cold air chilling her now exposed skin, the only trace of heat that which sparked in her most intimate of places as his eyes fell to the spot and dwelled there before lifting to meet hers. 

“Gods, you’re beautiful, Emma,” he praised, offering his hand for her to take and leading her to the bed. “You can have a seat if you’d like. I’m going to disrobe as well, alright?” Killian removed his duster and draped it over his chair. 

“Wait!” Emma reached out to stop him when he began to undo the buttons on his vest. 

“What is it, love?” he asked, obeying her command, worried she was having second thoughts. 

Emma’s voice dropped to a hoarse whisper, her throat suddenly dry, as she looked up at him and quietly asked, “May I?” Killian released a surprised, warm sigh of relief. 

“Of course,” he acquiesced, lowering his hand so she could work the buttons herself. She moved shakily at first, but gained more confidence as she went along, finishing with his vest and proceeding to untuck and unbutton his shirt as well. Pushing the garments down his arms, she traced the definition of his muscles with her fingertips, admiring the intricate designs of black ink which detailed them. 

She smiled at the up close sight of his chest hair which had intrigued her through the mirror. With its wiry appearance, she hadn’t expected it to feel so soft as she raked her nails through it, eliciting a pleasant hum from Killian’s lips. 

His scars drew her attention next, stripes of raised flesh from years of hurt and healing. She ghosted her fingers over them as she recalled all of his stories and placed a gentle kiss to each one she saw, until her hands moved to the laces on his trousers and stopped. 

“Maybe you should…. Should I?” 

“That’s entirely up to you, love. You’ve already seen it on more than one occasion, and I assure you it doesn’t bite,” Killian joked. “But I can do this if you’d prefer, as was my intention before you asked, so as to not make you uncomfortable.” 

Emma considered his words, and it was true that what was hidden behind the leather wouldn’t be a surprise to her, not really. She decided to proceed on her own. Loosening the laces enough so she could slide his trousers over his hips, she knelt before him and tugged them down his legs. She still gasped when his cock sprang free from its confines, already quite erect, and it bobbed when he chuckled as she watched it curiously. 

“You can touch it, if you’d like,” Killian said, reading her unsure expression. 

“How do I…” Emma looked up at him in wonder and back at his cock. 

“I can show you.” He helped her get to her feet, drawing her to him with his hooked arm pressed to her back. Taking her hand in his, he wrapped it around his shaft and guided her back and forth along the length of it. “Just like this, Emma.” 

Emma continued the motion herself, surprised by how soft he felt despite how stiff he looked, his skin slightly gliding with her hand. She liked how much he seemed to enjoy it, wondering if she would react to his touch the same way. 

He hissed when she passed her thumb over the tip as she’d seen him do in the mirror, and she stopped immediately, afraid she might have done it wrong and hurt him somehow. 

“Are you okay? I’m sorry. Did I—” 

“You’ve nothing to apologize for, love. You’re doing everything right. It’s just a rather sensitive spot there—in a good way—and I fear if we continue then I may not last long enough for you to feel me inside you.” 

“If you’re sure,” Emma said, not quite believing him, but her nerves reacted to the end of his statement and an anxious feeling washed over her. 

“I am. You’ve a spot sort of like that too. I’ll show you just how good it feels in time.” Killian gestured toward the bed. “Would you lay down for me, love?” 

“Okay.” Emma did as he asked, propped up with pillows similarly to how she had been on her own bed during their third rather intimate encounter through the mirror. She wondered if he’d had this many before or if he’d gotten them just for her. 

Killian joined her atop the mattress, and she hesitantly spread her legs enough to give him some space as he knelt between them, feeling far more vulnerable now that he had a fuller view of her already glistening center, but taking comfort in the fact that he had chosen instead to focus on her eyes. 

“May I touch you?” he asked, and she nodded, a small smile spreading across both of their faces as he cupped one of her breasts in his hand. “Did you like this? When you were watching me, and you held your own breast, did you like how that felt?” Killian began to knead her flesh, and she nodded again, a gasp leaving her lips as he pinched her nipple and flicked it with his thumb before his mouth latched onto her and teased it to a tight peak as the surrounding skin pebbled under his tongue. “Good,” he said and moved on to tend to the other. 

When her hips began to move of their own accord, he knew she was ready for the next step. 

Kissing his way up to her mouth as his hand travelled in the opposite direction, he asked with hot breath over her lips, “I’m going to give you my fingers first, is that alright? It will help you get accustomed to the feel of something there.” 

“Please,” Emma assented and nipped at his bottom lip, until her mouth fell open as he began to explore her aching core, leaning on his other arm and shifting his body to make sure that nothing else would touch her yet. 

“Tell me, Emma.” His fingers slid over her slick folds, coating themselves in her arousal. She realized he’d kept his rings on when the smooth metal brushed her sensitive skin, but she found herself rather enjoying the juxtaposition of their cool touch with the warmth of his calloused hand. “When you touched yourself to me, how deep did you go?” 

“I—I didn’t.” Emma winced when his fingertips dipped just barely inside her entrance, grasping at the sheets beneath her, and he immediately backed off, returning to teasing the surface instead. 

“Oh?” Killian realized then the magnitude of this moment for her. She hadn’t even explored her own self before, and yet she had chosen to give everything to him, a pirate. 

“Show me how, Killian,” Emma pleaded, bringing him out of his thoughts, trembling as she tried to relax with her nerves completely on edge. “Show me how it feels. Please.” 

Killian caught her lips in another soft kiss, his tongue mimicking the actions of his fingers as they gradually pushed inside her. Emma closed her eyes and tried to focus only on his mouth until he sheathed his fingers to the third knuckle and curled them forward. 

“Are you alright, love?” he asked, nudging her nose with his as he slowly brought his hand back to trace her entrance with his wet fingertips before pressing them back inside her and repeating the curling motion. 

“Yes,” Emma answered breathlessly, still unable to bring herself to look, and Killian took it as permission to continue his efforts, gently pumping his fingers in and out. “Oh!” He caught her off guard when he scissored them inside her as her body responded to his touch, and her eyes opened. 

“Did I hurt you?” He stilled his hand, but she caught his wrist before he could remove it. 

“No!” She said it more loudly than she’d intended. “No. I—keep going. Please.” 

“As you wish.” Killian continued fucking her with his hand, delighting in how wet she was getting for him and encouraging the sounds she was making. “Look how well you’re doing, Emma. Look how you’re getting yourself so ready for me. Let me hear how my fingers make you feel while you drench them with your desire. Gods, if you feel this good around them, I can’t wait to have you around my cock.” 

Emma finally watched as his fingers disappeared inside her over and over again. Her nerves were ablaze, the flames inside her rising higher as he quickened the pace. For the first time, he thumbed at the small nub just above where he was working her, and the moan of pleasure she released echoed through the room as her back arched off the bed. 

“There it is,” Killian smiled. 

“ _Killian_ —” Emma cried his name as her hips began to buck. 

“Yes, Emma. Let it out. Let go of all that tension building inside you. Trust me.” Killian didn’t let up for even a second, rapidly thrusting his fingers inside her with purpose as he relentlessly toyed with the spot that sent her spiraling. “That’s it, love. That’s it.” 

Emma’s mind took her back to that moment he said those words to her through the mirror, to the moment his release took her by surprise, and this time she allowed herself to reach for her own. She clenched her fists tighter when he sucked her breast into his mouth again, and her legs shook uncontrollably as she came hard on his hand. 

“Fuck, Emma, you’re bloody amazing,” Killian praised as he brought her down from her high. 

“That was—” Emma struggled to catch her breath, her chest heaving as a few smaller tremors rippled through her body. 

“I know.” Killian finally removed his fingers, a sigh falling from her lips as he did, and rolled his body so that he held himself above her, balanced on his elbows at her sides. The movement caused his cock to drag along her thigh, stopping just short of the apex. 

“Wait!” Emma placed her hands on his waist. “I just… I don’t know if I’m… ready yet. I mean, I am, I know I am. I want this. Here, with you, today. I’m just... nervous.” 

“Would you like me to use my mouth on you first, love?” he offered. 

“Is that… do people really—” Emma had heard of the concept before, the conversations she’d overheard in the town not always of the most decent nature, but the thought of putting it into practice didn’t sound like the most comfortable situation for either party, no matter how well she’d bathed before she’d arrived at his ship. 

“They do,” he smiled, “and many quite enjoy it—giving, receiving, or both—myself included. Would you like to feel it for yourself?” 

“Um, if you… if you don’t mind, maybe….” 

“I most definitely do not mind.” Killian slid down her body, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake, until his lips reached the spot just above where his thumb had teased and he looked up into her eyes with a devious fire in his own. There he decided not only to kiss, but to suck. 

“ _Oh_.” 

The corner of Killian’s lips perked up in tandem with his eyebrow as he held her gaze and dipped his tongue between her folds, flattening it against her flesh and licking a slow stripe up before flicking the sensitive nub with the tip. 

“You have the most delicious taste, Emma.” He returned his mouth to her core, and his hot breath seared her skin as he thoroughly explored her, the gentle scrape of his scruff against her thighs not entirely unpleasant and something she could certainly get used to. In fact, she already had. 

She felt like he was staring into her soul as he plunged his tongue inside her again and again, determined to slake his thirst with the nectar he drew from her. He wouldn’t break the eye contact, and she couldn’t if she wanted to, completely entranced in the deep circles of blue that almost seemed to flicker with the wild intensity of the hottest part of a flame. The vibrations caused by his eager hums sent more desire pulsing through her body and racing back down to where she longed for something she couldn’t quite place and hadn’t known she’d been missing. 

When Emma’s muscles began to clench, Killian knew to ease off his ministrations, needing to keep her amply wet and wanton for what would come next. With one last taste, he parted from her and sat back on his haunches, amused by the way she squirmed in protest for a moment at the loss of his mouth. 

“Should I… that is, do you want me to—” Emma didn’t know how to ask if he wanted her to reciprocate. She glanced down at his cock for the first time since she lay on the bed, and the anxious feeling returned, both afraid and eager to feel him. 

“You may if you’d like, but it’s not necessary,” Killian answered, crawling over her body. The tip of his cock bumped the spot his thumb had found earlier, and Emma shivered at the contact. Killian deepened his voice and continued, “Not that your mouth isn’t exquisite, Emma, but I’ve been feeling you in other ways all night, patiently teased by how perfect you are, and I’m far more eager to feel your tight heat around my cock.” 

“I— _oh_.” Killian held himself above her and kissed along her jaw, laving with his tongue over the spot just below her ear and worrying a mark into her skin there, and Emma knew she wanted more too. “Okay.” 

“Are you ready, love?” He slid his cock along her folds, making it slick with her arousal. 

“Ready.” Emma pinched her eyes closed in preparation for his intrusion. 

“Oh gods,” Emma gasped, her eyes blowing wide as the tip of his cock eased inside her and he slowly rolled his hips forward, pressing it deeper. She could feel the way it stretched her, the burn that accompanied it, and it overwhelmed her. She tensed, breathing heavily, and called out again, “Oh gods.” 

“Look at me, love.” Killian stilled, holding himself above her, allowing her to adjust to the size of him. “Look at me,” he coaxed, and she listened, her frantically flitting gaze landing on his. “Focus on my eyes and know that I’d never do anything to hurt you. Would you like to stop?” 

She searched them, getting lost in the depths of the calming blue oceans which helped her regain some control of her breathing, and answered with a question, “Will it feel better soon?” 

“Aye,” he answered, “I promise. It may take just a little time to get used to my cock, but I promise the uncomfortable sensation won’t last and you’ll feel so good when it subsides.” 

“Then I want you, Killian,” Emma decided. “Give me all of you. Just, slowly.” 

He began to move again, and she tried her best to relax. Killian distracted her by palming her breast and kneading it, nuzzling her neck, tonguing at the hollow of her throat, until he was at last fully seated inside her. 

“Is it alright?” Killian asked, as breathless as Emma was, resting his forehead on hers. 

“Y-yes,” Emma answered. In truth, every part of her felt like it was on fire, and she couldn’t quite tell if that was good or bad. But as his hips retreated so that he could fill her again with gentle, languid thrusts, another kind of heat returned to the place where they joined, and she soon found herself whimpering for more in the short moments when he left her empty. 

“Gods, you’re perfect,” Killian praised as he moved above her. “You’re doing so well, Emma. Stretching so nicely for me. Welcoming my cock with wet want.” He pulled her bottom lip between his teeth, passing his tongue over it before letting it slip from his grasp and slanting his mouth fully against hers. 

Emma rested her hands on his arms, tenderly caressing his muscles and tracing his tattoos with her fingertips as he found a slow but steady pace. She smiled into his kiss, learning how to kiss him back with the same passion he showed her. She knew she must be doing something right when he hummed against her lips and urged her to continue. The full feeling he gave her with every roll of his hips had an almost dizzying effect on her, a sort of heady weightlessness as she rose to meet him each time. 

“You feel magnificent, Princess.” 

Oh. _Oh_. His use of her title affected her in a way she hadn’t expected. Emma wasn’t sure why exactly, but it made her stomach flutter and a renewed heat pool low in her belly. She wondered what would happen if— 

“As do you, _Captain_.” Emma watched him grin at that and felt the subtle falter in his restraint. A moment later, she looked into his eyes with soft sincerity. “I’m so glad it’s you.” Her hands slid up to his shoulders and down his skin until she found herself toying with the curls of his chest hair again. When Killian began to thrust a bit more deliberately, Emma slipped her hands lower and clutched at his waist. 

“Aye,” Killian grinned, lacing his fingers in hers and slowly bringing her hand up to rest above her head, doing the same with his hook around her other wrist until they met atop the pillows, “and I you.” He placed another quick kiss to her lips and gradually picked up the pace, faster but no more forceful than he’d been with each pivot of his hips, allowing her hands to find their way back to his sides. 

Emma couldn’t quite get back to the place she’d been with his fingers inside her, the stretch and slide of his cock quite literally a bit more to take in than she could process yet. Remembering the spot his thumb and tongue had ignited earlier, she lowered one hand between them to soothe it herself as the other clutched at his back and held on for the ride. It was enough to lay beneath him and watch the way she affected him, the strain of his muscles as he sought his own climax, the love in his eyes as his mouth fell open on a stuttered, guttural moan, speechless at last. She glided her hand up his back and brought it to his cheek, brushing it with her thumb as he turned into her palm. 

“Emma, I’m—” With a loud groan, his hips retreated once more, his cock slipping out of her completely just in time as he took himself in hand and spilled his release onto her stomach. 

“Wow,” Emma said in awe as he continued to pump himself and a few more traces of the thick whitish fluid hit her skin with pinpricks of warmth. 

“That was—” Killian panted, his hand finally slowing to a stop as he rolled aside and collapsed next to her, leaning on his elbow and resting his head on the base of his palm. 

“I know,” Emma smirked as she turned to face him, mirroring his position. Glancing down at her covered stomach, she laughed, a full bubbling giggle as her smile spread wide with the sated blush on her cheeks, and returned her gaze to his to find him smiling back at her, drawing a lighthearted chuckle out of him too. They didn’t have to say the words to know there was nothing but overflowing love in each other’s eyes. 

“Shall we clean you up, love?” Killian asked, gently caressing her side with the curve of his hook. Emma nodded and lay on her back again at his request. Killian returned to his place on his knees between her legs, planting a kiss on her lips before trailing his down her body and slowly running his tongue up her stomach. 

“Oh!” His method surprised her, and he smiled against her flesh as he continued his actions. There was something extremely erotic about watching him clean his own release off her body with his mouth, and Emma almost wondered if they could perhaps try again so soon with the sudden pangs of heat renewing the ache in her core, but the tendrils of sleep tugging at her eyelids and calming her racing heart were too persuasive to ignore. 

When Killian finished his task, he retrieved a plush quilt and pulled Emma into his embrace beneath it as they lay side by side on the bed. Emma placed her hand on his chest as she nestled into him, resting her head against his shoulder as she relaxed to the beat of his heart. Never imagining she would end up here after looking into the mirror that first time so long ago, and not knowing what the future would hold for them, she somehow felt more safe and at home than she ever had as she drifted to sleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out and thank you to:  
> winterbythesea for so much support and confidence boosts when I was working on the first time smut early on,  
> stahlop for answering some questions and helping me work out some things,  
> wefoundloveunderthelight for WORKING ON ART before it was even posted?!?! I'm blown away by all the love and excitement and utterly speechless,  
> hollyethecurious, kmomof4, elizabeethan, and thedarkdragonfly for reading bits and pieces here and there, giving some help/input and fire emojis,  
> teamhook, ultraluckycatnd, and donteattheappleshook for giving it a full read-through and helping me get to the final draft,  
> and everyone else on the CSMM Discord for all the love and support and emojis and everything, I love you all so much!!


End file.
